


Boon To The World

by sekaino



Series: Tales in the Morning, Afternoon, and Evening [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Adult Mikleo, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Human Mikleo (Tales of Zestiria), Kissing, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaino/pseuds/sekaino
Summary: Another day in Sorey and Mikleo’s married life in their cozy apartment. Sorey loves Mikleo’s hair and proceeds to take care of it with amazing results.





	Boon To The World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to introduce this second domestic fluff fic to the fandom from my desk!  
> I've decided to make this the "Afternoon" feature of this series.  
> I hope you enjoy Sorey and Mikleo's interactions and please feel free to leave comments!

Sorey had an incredibly hard time taking his eyes off Mikleo’s head.

His eyes followed the movement of the slightly damp, long hair that swayed slightly from side to side as Mikleo moved gracefully across the living room and went into their bedroom still wearing his bathrobe.

Sorey smiled but it was almost a smirk. He still didn’t understand how he could be so lucky to have such a gorgeous husband.

Sorey got up and shuffled to their bathroom to open the first drawer which revealed a hairdryer. He could still smell the fragrance of soap and shampoo in the air from Mikleo’s bath just earlier and his fingers wandered lazily to where the combs were kept and grabbed the one Mikleo usually used.

Then he zipped back to their bedroom and dragged a somewhat-complaining Mikleo still wearing his bathrobe out to the living room.

“Sorey, I still haven’t put my clothes on!” Mikleo grumbled, but followed Sorey nevertheless where he was guided into a spot on the couch.

The bright sun streamed through the open curtains and lit the entire room in a glow typical of a lazy Sunday afternoon.

Sorey sat behind Mikleo positioning himself so that his chest faced Mikleo’s back.

“What are you up to?” Mikleo questioned, but Sorey just smiled, uncoiling the wire of the hairdryer and plugging it in the nearest outlet.

Mikleo sighed and let himself fall into Sorey’s chest.

Sorey allowed his fingers to run through Mikleo’s long damp hair, now dripping slightly since it was still wet. Then he switched on the hairdryer, listening to Mikleo’s relaxed “Ahhh,” as he started directing the hot air towards some strands near his left ear first.

The loud noise of the fan prevented any conversation, but the two sat contentedly, Sorey running his hands systematically through sections of Mikleo’s hair and forcing the droplets of water out of Mikleo’s thick curls. Slowly, the volumes of Mikleo’s silvery-white hair with the bright turquoise tipped ends were completely dry, leaving plumes of warm locks cascading over Mikleo’s back.

Sorey switched off the hairdryer and placed it on the side, now choosing to bury his nose in the soft pillow of Mikleo’s hair.

Mikleo gave a surprised squeak as he found Sorey’s face buried into the back of his neck, and found Sorey’s arms snaking themselves from the back to his midriff, fingers locking with Mikleo’s on Mikleo’s lap. Mikleo could feel Sorey’s chest pressing into his back and gave a small content breath escape him.

“I didn’t know you liked sniffing my hair so much,” Mikleo joked.

“…It does smell nice,” Sorey murmured, “And it’s soooo…. _soft._ ”

Mikleo smiled. He could feel his face getting warm. After all these years, it still pulled at his heart when Sorey said such simple, honest things with a straight face.

“I mean, just look at these long, amazing locks of hair!” Sorey suddenly exclaimed, letting go of Mikleo’s hands to start playing with his hair.  
Sorey marvelled at the amazing soft feel of Mikleo’s hair. They did own rabbits, but even their soft fur was nothing compared to Mikleo’s hair.

He ran his hands through it all over and over again, and he couldn’t have enough.

His fingers caught a knot in Mikleo’s hair and Mikleo winced.

“Oh, sorry! Here, let me brush it for you for once,” Sorey offered, picking up Mikleo’s comb.

Mikleo was looking at Sorey over his shoulder and gave him a small smile. “I see you’ve been prepared for this.”

“Couldn’t wait!” Sorey exclaimed excitedly.

Mikleo smirked.

Sorey started with parting Mikleo’s hair into two portions, and slowly started brushing from the bottom ends, just like he had seen Mikleo do for a while. Pretty soon, he had several strands caught in the brush and pulled them out, bundling them up into a ball.

Mikleo noticed the silence and turned his head to look at Sorey.

“What’s wrong?”

Sorey said nothing, looking at the strands in his hand.

Mikleo’s eyes wandered down to see what Sorey was looking at.

“Oh come _on,_ Sorey, you know hair grows back! I throw away loads of strands of hair when I brush my hair every time! You should know that,” Mikleo stated, turning around to lean forward and dragging the wastebasket closer. “Here, throw that away.”

Sorey reluctantly extended his arm to let the wad of fluff drop into the garbage, still looking slightly mortified.

Mikleo chuckled. “I swear, your expression is so tragic. I couldn’t tell you were only throwing a bit of my hair away!”

“But it’s such a shame!” Sorey exclaimed, his eyes suddenly lit with a new passion. “Your hair is a boon to this world, it doesn’t deserve to be thrown away!”

Mikleo, shocked into silence, blinked for a few seconds. Then burst into a hearty laughter.

“'Boon to this world!' Oh my goodness, Sorey! Ahahahahaha! You _do_ know it grows back, right? Sorry, I can’t help it, you’re too ridiculous!” Mikleo chuckled, now feeling a stitch growing on the side. “Alright then, I guess it’s time to keep my hair long and healthy as long as possible since you like it so much.”

Mikleo turned once again to catch Sorey’s slightly embarrassed smile.

“Well…yeah! Your hair is amazing,” Sorey grinned, “And it deserves special treatment.”

Mikleo raised his eyebrows.

“Special treatment, huh.”

“Yeah. Here, turn around.”

Sorey continued with brushing out all of Mikleo’s hair, then started parting it in sections.

Mikleo closed his eyes. It felt so _nice_ when Sorey touched his hair, it was like Sorey’s hands were working magic into his scalp and into his head. He could feel the soft, gentle movements of his fingers, soothing him and calming him. He felt truly at home with Sorey’s natural warmth radiating to his back and could hear Sorey’s gentle, rhythmic breathing.

Soon a slight tingling sensation reached him as he felt Sorey pulling specific strands into three sections and start to move with a certain rhythm.

“Sorey…are you…braiding?” Mikleo asked, but only silence greeted him. Soon he felt Sorey’s fingers stop and reach for something. The process continued for a few minutes, each time with a different section on his head.  Then Mikleo felt all of his hair being gathered up and being worked with. He sat still with his eyes closed.

“Okay, you are good to go!” Sorey finally announced, slapping his hands on his thighs. Mikleo turned around to find Sorey grinning at him with a full sunny blast.

“Oh,” Mikleo muttered, hand automatically reaching for his hair. He found…small intricate bumps?

“Let me get the mirror,” Sorey jumped out of the couch, leaving Mikleo slightly bouncing from the force. He returned only a second later with a big ornate hand-held mirror.

Mikleo found his own amethyst eyes blinking back at him, but the person looking back at him was….

Whoa.

He swore he could have been a Royal Princess from the last century. His breath left him.

His hair was intricately braided into many sections, including one individual strand that touched the left side of his face. The cumulative effect was stunning, and Sorey seemed to have small jewels slipped into some of the braids that caught the sunlight and refracted into a thousand rays of different colours, creating a rainbow symphony that looked stunning against his natural silvery-white hair. His hair was gathered up into an elegant knot into the back, and he could see from the second mirror that Sorey held behind him that he had more hair than he had anticipated -  a cascade of hair tumbled down from the knot to reach his shoulders. Sorey had placed a very intricate hair comb into the knot, which was inset with more deep purple jewels and stood out clearly against the entire setup. In short, it was beautiful.

“I’m- It’s so pretty…” Mikleo whispered, eyes darting left and right, hardly believing it.

“It is,” Sorey’s voice carried clearly, but Sorey wasn’t looking at Mikleo’s hair, his eyes were focused on Mikleo’s face.

Mikleo dropped the mirror and Sorey came to sit next to him.

“Thank you,” Mikleo muttered, his hand reaching up to cradle Sorey’s left cheek. Sorey leaned into the touch.

“You’re welcome. Your gorgeous hair deserves that much.”

Mikleo laughed, a gentle, pleasant laugh to Sorey’s ears.

“But you deserve more,” Mikleo said, still laughing and smiling, moving closer to Sorey and placing his other hand on the Sorey’s back.

Sorey leaned in, their foreheads touching. Mikleo closed his eyes at Sorey’s burning warmth, soaking in his presence. Sorey’s skin was always warm to the touch and Mikleo loved the contact. Mikleo could feel Sorey’s eyelashes flutter close and moved until their noses were touching too.

“When did you learn all this?”

“Been looking it up and practicing,” Sorey answered, his breath tickling Mikleo’s cheeks and vibrating through his very being.

“You did an amazing job,” Mikleo smiled against Sorey’s cheeks.

“I’m glad you like it.”

One of Sorey’s hands rested on the back of Mikleo’s neck, and the other slowly touched the cascade of hair, feeling its unending softness.

“I do,” Mikleo muttered, pulling in Sorey even closer until their lips touched, once, twice, thrice. They held it for a few moments until they had to break apart to breathe. Smiling, Mikleo reached in once more, kissing Sorey on the lips, nose, then his forehead.

“You’re the best.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Epileo’s long air is so GORGEOUS with those amazing curls and looks SO FLUFFY AND SOFT!! And I could imagine Sorey fawning over Mikleo’s long hair…so this fic was born.  
> I hope you agree that Mikleo’s hair is a boon to this world.  
> I love writing them as a married couple, so I hope you check out my other fic in this series!  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
